STUPID, STUPID NICK MILLER
by hershey03
Summary: Nick and Jess have their first major fight. One shot.


"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW NI… WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Jess was screaming as her and Nick enter the loft and witness Winston with a pillow under his belly and Schmidt standing next to him adjusting it. Jess and Nick had a couple of small arguments before but this one was definitely their biggest.

"Oh hey Jess, hey Nick." Replied Winston

"Hey Jess, hey Nick?! That's all you're gonna say?!" said Nick who you could tell was getting more furious by the second.

"Winston decided to see how Daisy's gonna feel like when she gets, you know, bigger." Schmidt said with a wide smile. Winston and Daisy were in a middle of a pregnancy scare.

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE WINSTON! IF SHE REALLY IS PREGNANT A WEIGHT OF A PILLOW IS NOTHING COMPARED TO CARRYING AN ACTUAL BABY!" said Jess and then left to her room slamming the door so loudly it probably reached all the way to New York. All three guys just stood there speechless. Especially Winston who was clearly hurt by what Jess just said to him.

"Ugh you gotta be kidding me." Nick says under his breath.

"Nicholas Miller what have you done?" Schmidt asked

"Nothing Schmidt. I really can't talk to you while you have your hands up Winston's shirt."

"Alright fine." Schmidt said while stepping away from Winston. "We're listening now. What happened?"

"Winstonnn…" said Nick while giving him a stare.

"What?"

"The pillow?"

"Ohhh right." Winston replied with a goofy smile and took the pillow from under his shirt.

"Okay, well we were at the store and were on line to buy some stuff and I forgot one thing so I quickly went to grab it and when I returned she was talking to some guy that was clearly hitting on her. So when I got back he just looked at me and left. When I asked Jess why was she talking to him she replied 'Because Nick, he was a very friendly person.' So I told her 'Yea but you know he was hitting on you?' And she was all like 'Don't be ridiculous.' And it just all escalated very quickly. Next thing I knew I was asking her if he asked her out would she have accepted if she wasn't with me."

"Haha, Nicholas Miller, you just proved that you know nothing about your significant other here." said Schmidt clearly laughing at Nick.

"Okay first of all, please don't say significant other. Nobody says that anymore. And second of all, how so?" replied Nick

"What do you mean nobody says that anymore? Everybody with some basic education and class says significant other, Nick."

"Oh so now I'm not educated? Yea Schmidt?"

"I didn't say tha…"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! Now I think what Schmidt means is that Jess is the type of person to be nice to EVERYONE Nick. Remember the time when that drunk old guy almost kissed her at the bar? And what did Jess do? Instead of cursing him out like a lot of other women would do, Jess just shoved him away and while you were dragging him out of the bar said 'It's okay sir. I know you've had a couple of drinks but I'm sure you're a really nice guy when, well, when you're not drunk.' And yea people do say significant other, Nick" said Winston.

"AHA!" replied Schmidt with a grin.

Nick just tried to ignore the guys and smiled at the memory. He remembered that day clearly and found it so cute how she would get so innocent and vulnerable when an old dude was coming on to her. Like she needed someone to just hug her and tell her it's okay. Of course he would've been that guy but they weren't dating back then. He knew Winston was right. Goddamnit he was so right. And he screwed up like always. Stupid, stupid Nick Miller.

He stormed off and went right into her room opening the door very quietly. Surprisingly she was standing with her back turned towards the door folding some of her clothes in a very angry way mumbling something to herself, which Nick was pretty sure was about him if you could even call it English, but because of that she didn't even hear Nick come in. He could just see her wiping her tears. If there was a child in there he'd probably run off scared but not Nick Miller. As a matter of fact, seeing her being so mad had made him even more determined. So he decided to go for it and quickly grabbed her by her waist, turned her around and dove into her just like he did when he first decided to kiss her. Jess quickly gave in and kissed him back without any hesitation putting her arms around his neck, and when he finally pulled away Jess had the same expression on her face as the day he left her in that hallway after their first kiss. She just looked at him with her big blue and a little swollen eyes.

Nick looked at her with that determined look he gets sometimes and just studied her face. Oh how she loved when he gave her that look. It gave her the biggest chills running down her spine. And there it was. She knew she couldn't resist him at that point. No matter what he did. She knew she was going to forgive him. How could she resist those brown eyes staring at her like that. Even though Nick did screw up a lot, just by looking at her like that, he showed her that he cares about her more than anyone she's ever dated. Heck, not even her parents showed that much interest in her. She knew he was about to say something that would just make her insides melt even more. How the hell did he do that to her? Stupid, stupid Nick Miller.

He grabbed her face in his hands and started wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Jess. I'm an idiot. Even though that guy was coming on to you, I know that you weren't. You're just being the sweet Jess that I fell in love with. I know I can get carried away sometimes but that's just because you're so beautiful and I just don't get how I get to kiss, touch and call you mine everyday. I want it to last, you know. Forever. And that's coming from me Jess. A guy that can't change a toothbrush without feeling anxiety because how can I just throw away my old toothbrush like that."

Jess looked at him and let out a small chuckle. She remembered how last week she changed her and Nick's toothbrush and he got so defensive. "Oh no Jess this toothbrush is fine. See all clean and everything. I think I'm good." She was laughing inside just at the memory because she loved how he got so attached to things and even the smallest change gave Nick the biggest anxiety. But Jess found it so adorable.

"I'm terribly, truly sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said still holding her face and their foreheads touching.

"Well… if that's the way you're always gonna make it up to me Miller, I don't think our arguments will be half as bad now." She said while nuzzling his nose.

"Oh I haven't even started making it up to you, Day." He said while throwing her on the bed and quickly lying himself on top of her kissing her gently on her lips and slowly making his way to her neck.

Oh yea we have to have arguments more often now. This is good. This is reaaally good. She thought to herself as he was unbuttoning her shirt. I'm going to argue with this man every day of my life from now on.


End file.
